


Watching For Possibilities

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Push (2009)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Exploring Sexuality, F/F, F/M, Internal Conflict
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie hadn't been a child in a very long time. Nick tried to ignore that fact before, but now that was too hard to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching For Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vulpesvortex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpesvortex/gifts).



Nick watched Cassie from across the club. She had made it crystal clear that he couldn't walk in with her. Others had to think she was alone, even if Nick refused to let her stay there by herself. He had glared at her, arms crossed over his chest as he practically loomed over her petite form, glowering with displeasure. He hated the idea of letting her walk into the club alone, pretending he wasn't with her. "It's a freaking flesh pit in there. There's the drug running going on in the back and random guys regularly drug drinks."

Cassie had rolled her eyes as she got ready. "I already know what's going to happen there, Nick," she said patiently. "I'm a Watcher, remember?"

She was wearing a slinky dress, spike heels and glittery makeup. She had put on her lipstick last, making a pouty kissy face in the mirror. When she looked up at Nick through it, his heart stopped. She was very much _not_ a child. She wasn't a kid anymore, and he thought of her as _his._ Stupid of him, but there it was.

Sitting across the room from Cassie made him even more aware of his not-fatherly feelings toward her. He had tried to ignore them, feeling like a dirty old man lusting after her. At first he had just been protective. They were friends, and she had saved his life on more than one occasion. Then he had seen some street punk try to pick her up when she was fifteen. Cassie was obviously disinterested, but that had shifted the way he saw her. 

He never pretended to be a good man, or a smart one, and wishing for some kind of relationship beyond friendship was stupid. His track record sucked, after all. His friends stayed alive. His ex-girlfriends, not so much.

Still, here he was, wrapped around her little finger. She knew it, of course, but he would be damned if he actually told her _why._ He would rather nurse his gin and tonic, feeling like an idiot.

It was a shock to see Cassie approach a tall, svelte brunette at the bar. The brunette was dressed in a floral cheong sam, her hair pinned up in an elegant chignon with curls falling artfully from it. Her makeup was more understated than Cassie's colorful glitter, and she didn't wear any jewelry. There was a drink in front of her, untouched, probably purchased by the smarmy guy on the brunette's other side. Cassie smiled at her, leaning in to talk over the pulsing thud of the music. She had her hand on the brunette's arm in a familiar manner as she signaled the bartender. The guy looked disgruntled, trying to say something to the pair. Not letting go, Cassie slid her fingers along the sensitive skin of the brunette's arm. The brunette looked over at the guy and said something, pushing the untouched drink aside. He pushed away in a huff, leaving Cassie pressed up tight against the brunette, who looked very pleased to have the attention.

Cassie looked unerringly in Nick's direction and shot him a wink. This had to be her target.

They had been working with Xiaolu Ping in Singapore for months, chasing yet another lead on Division. Since Carver's death four years ago, various nameless Division goons had been chasing them down or taking talented people off the street to exploit them. Nick and Cassie made it their mission to chip away at Division's power base; Cassie was also certain that along the way they'd be able to free her mother. Right now, Xiaolu was sure Division was getting information on talented people from a mole in his network. He suspected Asteria Kooiman, who had recently moved to Singapore from Europe. Everyone else had been in his network for years, and Xiaolu preferred to believe they were all loyal. Nick could understand it, but that didn't mean it was true. When Xiaolu first brought up the potential mole, Cassie immediately had volunteered them both to handle it.

The brunette had to be Asteria.

Feeling like some kind of pervy, jealous boyfriend, Nick watched as Cassie bought Asteria a few drinks, chatting with her animatedly. They moved to one of the narrow tables at the sides of the club, heads bent closely together. Cassie dropped her hand beneath the table to stroke the exposed skin of Asteria's thigh along the cheong sam's side slit. Nick saw Asteria's breath catch and thought he couldn't breathe either. Cassie leaned in close, the curve of her breast brushing along Asteria's arm as she spoke. A longing look passed between the two of them, and Nick wished he could hear what Cassie said. Whatever it was, Asteria was absolutely enthralled. His attention was diverted by a waitress bringing him another drink, so when he looked back at the table, they were gone.

Cassie had taken her out to the dance floor. They danced in time with the pulsing beat, their bodies pressed together provocatively. It wasn't the kind of dancing two friends did to get random jerks to leave them alone, Nick could tell. Asteria had one leg between Cassie's, an arm slung low around her waist with the other in the air. Cassie held Asteria's hips in her hands, her fingers slowly stroking the rise of her ass. They gyrated together as if grinding up against each other in public, chests heaving with the effort to breathe.

No, this was the kind of dancing that would lead to Cassie invited back to her place for a little more than dancing.

A spike of jealousy shot though Nick at the thought, especially when Cassie pulled Asteria's head down to hers and kissed her. It took everything he had not to Move them apart, especially when it looked like Cassie was enthusiastically slipping Asteria some tongue. Asteria didn't even bother to dance anymore. She held onto Cassie and kissed her back.

As much as Nick wanted to hit something or drown his sorrows in more gin, he had to stay alert. He was already a little tipsy, and he had to be closer to sober than he was. Just in case. Still, he had to be a hopeless masochist for watching. A hopeless _turned on_ masochist.

Nick was growly and angry, glaring at Cassie when she finally looked back at him to shoot him the prearranged "I'm okay, take off" signal. The hell he would.

The two girls continued to gyrate together, other dancers hooting and hollering. Cassie glared at anyone that wanted to come close to their little duo, and she gave Asteria a possessive, filthy kiss while cupping her ass. Asteria melted into her touch, sliding one hand inside of the top of her dress to fondle her breast. Cassie laughed and arched into the touch, giving everyone in the club a clear look at her ecstatic expression. There was no question who Cassie wanted to be with tonight, none at all.

When Cassie and Asteria finally left the club, Nick seethed. He blew off the girls that wanted to hook up and drank heavily instead. Okay, he was a hopeless, horny masochist, torturing himself with images of Cassie and Asteria hooking up. Jesus, he hadn't even considered the possibility that Cassie might like girls. Now he felt like even more of an idiot.

Somehow, he stumbled back to the ratty motel where he and Cassie were staying. It was thankfully empty. If the two girls had been there fucking, he might have turned tail to run. "Stupid," he told his drunk reflection. "You are too goddamn stupid. No wonder she's gone. She was always too good for you."

He tumbled onto his bed and must have dozed off. He came to in the bed, someone ruffling his hair fondly. "Cass?"

"Yeah. You're a stupid ass, you know."

"I know," he murmured, cracking one eye open.

Cassie's eye makeup was smeared, her hair was a mess, and her lipstick was gone. Her clothes looked more or less in order. She was grinning down at him in that smug way she had, which oddly enough made him feel comforted. His head was pounding and the world swam around him, making him viciously neauseous. Yep, he was definitely hung over. He closed his eyes, which helped to ease his nausea somewhat. Cassie stroked his hair gently, which made him sigh a little. "So, dumbass. What do you think happened tonight?

"You got laid?" he asked sarcastically, not really wanting to hear the gory details. Okay, yes, he did. But at the same time, he didn't.

She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm in annoyance. "Yeah, but that's not the point. Well, not exactly. I got into Asteria's place."

Nick groaned. He was too hung over to think about this, and it had to be some kind of cruel torture. "I didn't know you were into women," he mumbled before he meant to. At her amused expression, Nick sat up and scrubbed at his face in an effort to wake up. "I mean, that skeevy guy a while back makes sense now, but Jack Kerrigan got you alone that one time before I slugged him, and you were pissed about that."

Shrugging, Cassie removed some clips from her colorful hair. "Because I liked Jack, and you were being unfair to him. Asteria is completely different from Jack. She's hot, has a sense of humor and knows how to kiss." Nick managed not to gag or try to stick his fingers in his ears when she said that. "She's also guilty as hell."

"Wait, what?"

"I mean sure, it was great to see what it's like with a woman and everything, but I get to do that anytime." Cassie was getting down to business, and Nick's temples were starting to pound again. Cracking open his eyes to look at her was a mistake. Stupid hangover. She patted his arm when she saw his expression and moved to get him a glass of water. "We've got half a million on the line from Xiaolu, and the possibility of more specials like us getting turned over to Division. C'mon, no way I'd really be into someone like that. It was nice to play with someone that knows what they're doing though."

Nick gulped the water. "Uh..." he began, not sure what to say.

"She sleeps like a log. I got into her safe and took a bunch of pics of her account books." Cassie took out her phone and waved it around. She laughed openly at Nick's dropped jaw, making him feel about two feet tall. "You honestly didn't think I was leaving you for her, did you?"

"Well, I—"

"Dumbass." Her tone was affectionate, and she pulled him in for a kiss on the forehead. "You're _my_ dumbass, okay? Even if we mess around elsewhere, we'll always have each other." She cupped his face in her hands, and Nick wondered when he lost control of the evening, if he ever had it. Probably around his fourth or fifth gin and tonic, to be honest. "She didn't mean anything, Nick. I know that sounds horrible, but it's the truth. Just trying it out, seeing if I like it."

"Oh." Nick was having a hard time getting his thoughts in order. She was railroading him with something the way she usually did, but he didn't feel as though he could keep up with her. As usual. "Um. And? What'd you decide after tonight?"

Cassie laughed, amused and carefree as usual. He loved that laugh of hers, and the sight of her grinning at him shot straight to his groin. Stupid, awful timing. "Let's just say that I See a lot of us together. Sometimes with a few additions to spice things up." She kissed him again, this time on the lips. He gaped at her, not sure what just happened. When she leaned in to kiss him again, he pushed back and nearly fell off the bed.

"What are you _doing?!"_ he cried, voice cracking in his surprise.

"What? I had to wait for you to grow the hell up and say something, and you never did."

Nick shook his head, which was another mistake. He collapsed onto his side on the bed and grasped his temples. The pounding was a thousand times worse now, making him want to rip his skull apart. She was stroking his arm and chest the same way she had stroked Asteria at the club. His muddled thoughts seemed to zero in on that. "Cassie..."

"Nick," she said, mimicking his tone perfectly. "We belong with each other," she said in a softer voice, shifting her position on the bed so that she could rub his back gently.

"I'm like ten years older than you..."

"So? We're both adults." She laughed at his disgruntled expression. "And I'm way more mature than you are, anyway."

No arguing with that kind of logic, especially the way his head hurt. "So now what?" he asked, feeling lost.

"So now we sleep."

"I like that plan. You can sleep on your bed," he added, intending to protect her virtue from his jealous hormones.

Cassie grinned and continued rubbing circles into his back. "And in the morning we'll shower, get breakfast, and meet with Xiaolu. Then we'll get the hell out of Singapore before we get caught up in the crossfire, because Asteria has a hot temper. She doesn't like me _that_ much to leave me out of it."

Nick grinned at her matter of fact tone. She was ignoring what he said that she didn't like. Some things never changed, then. "Sounds like our usual MO." He closed his eyes, letting himself get lulled into sleep.

Cassie said something that he missed, and he cracked one eye open. "Did you See where we're headed next? 'Cause you know I wanted to head to Malaysia."

"You might have mentioned that once or twice."

He gave her a loopy grin. "The food is great and we already know a few players in the area."

"And there's a Division lab to destroy," she added promptly.

"So you've Seen it?"

"Let's just say Xiaolu will be more than happy to help get us out of the country." Cassie grinned, then leaned forward, pressing a kiss to Nick's cheek this time. "You need your beauty rest, and I have more Seeing to do. I'll set the alarm for six hours. How's that sound?"

"Perfect," Nick replied, letting himself fall the rest of the way to sleep. He could figure out the details of their relationship when he was sober.

The End


End file.
